Restraint
by Lady Arreya
Summary: B'Elanna teaches Tom a lesson he'll never forget. AU, P/T.


Originally written 2001

Title: Restraint  
Rating: M  
Summary: B'Elanna teaches Tom a lesson he'll never forget. AU, P/T.

A/N: This story is an alternate ending to Anne Acadia's P/T excerpt from "Kiss Me, Kate." Although it was written in 2001, it was never posted anywhere. I have revised it slightly since then.

The story link that I have for Anne's story no longer works, so I'll summarize: Takes place after the scene in "Time and Again" where Tom tries to convince Harry to go on a double-date with him and the Delaney sisters. B'Elanna is annoyed with Tom's presumptuousness and decides to teach him a lesson. She sneak into his quarters while he's asleep, cuffs him to the headboard and proceeds to torment him.

My version starts right after the sentence:

"Let me go. Let me pleasure you...let me..."

If anyone has a link for Anne's story, please let me know. Thanks!

* * *

She was sorely tempted. The aphrodisiac, which had been all over her hands and was now on more sensitive regions of her anatomy, was having its effect on her, too.

The sight of Tom Paris sprawled naked on the bed, handcuffed and completely at her mercy didn't help either...

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the growing desperation in his vivid blue eyes, the rapid rise and fall of his muscular chest, his finely defined abdominal muscles clenched in tension, his burgeoning erection...

In a flash she was straddling him again, naked this time, legs fully spread, her entrance mere centimeters from his straining manhood.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, kneading the taut muscles there, then trailed her fingers over his ribs.

Tom groaned again, words failing him.

B'Elanna leaned over him, capturing his mouth in a fiery, carnal kiss. She rubbed her breasts provocatively against his chest, savoring the friction that caused. Her hands ran over him frantically. She wanted to touch him everywhere.

"You want me?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

"More than anything," he managed to say.

She purred in satisfaction, then kissed him again with increasing fervor. He responded in kind, thrusting his tongue deep into her welcoming mouth.

Tom inhaled sharply as she nipped his shoulder then began kissing and licking a slow, tortuous path down his body.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," she said huskily.

He began moaning as she ran her tongue leisurely along the length of his hard shaft.

His arms strained at the handcuffs, desperate to touch her. But it was no use; he was completely immobilized. The reminder of that turned her on even more.

"B'Elanna..."

"Say 'please,'" she whispered in his ear. But she knew she couldn't hold out much longer either.

Tom was panting, sweating, mindless with pleasure. Begging her for more... for what they both wanted... needed...

"Please, B'Elanna –" His voice broke as she finally cradled his rigid member in both hands and guided him into her waiting depths.

She let out a hiss of breath as he forcefully thrust his hips upward, driving himself all the way into her, her wetness facilitating his entry.

"Yes yes yesss...."

He matched her pace as she wordlessly rocked against him. Together they moved in harmony, in perfect unison for what seemed like eternity.

She couldn't believe how good it felt to have him inside her like this. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The full, stretching sensation flooded her with waves of increasing pleasure. Each thrust touching her deep inside, reaching her very soul...

He shuddered, almost overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of being engulfed in the wet heat of her supple body, her internal muscles massaging his throbbing shaft lovingly.

"Oh, god... Yesss... " she moaned.

"B'Elanna...!"

His entire body went rigid as he arched into her and gave her everything he had. She climaxed immediately after he did, crying out his name, clutching his shoulders.

Waves of pleasure swamped them both...

Thoroughly spent, B'Elanna collapsed on top of Tom. Neither one of them said anything, just lay there panting for breath, recovering.

Gradually their pulses slowed back to normal.

Listening to the sound of his even breathing and steady heartbeat, B'Elanna didn't want to move. She relaxed against him, all the tension easing out of her body. It felt so right to be there with him. She felt completely sated, and more at peace than she could remember feeling in a long time.

She sighed quietly, knowing in the corner of her mind that there would be repercussions but not really caring at the moment. All she wanted was to be right here with Tom.

Burying her face in the side of his neck, she pressed a soft kiss at the base of his throat. She had to resist the urge to sink her teeth into his vulnerable flesh, to leave her mark on him and claim him as her own.

As she shifted her hips slightly, she could feel him start to harden again within her. Her body responded immediately, the heat of arousal flooding through her, her desire for him a thirst that could not be slaked. The aphrodisiac wouldn't wear off for a few hours.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. There was wonder and a hint of bewilderment in his expression.

"B'Elanna... ?"

She shook her head slowly, trying to clear the haziness.

This was madness. She should get up, get off of him and leave him there as she had originally intended. Teach him a lesson...

But instead, she silently released the restraints, rubbing his wrists to restore his circulation.

He didn't move until she was finished, then slowly, cautiously stretched out his arms.

B'Elanna couldn't explain why, but she lay her cheek against his chest again, pleasantly drowsy. She felt his arms gently encircle her, his large hands softly stroking along her bare back, sending shivers throughout her.

Moments later, Tom carefully rolled them over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"I think I've learned my lesson," he murmured, nibbling at the curve of her jaw.

She closed her eyes, fighting for breath. His skillful fingers caressed her everywhere, bringing every nerve to life. Sensations like she'd never felt before assailed her.

He cupped a breast in the palm of his hand, squeezing it gently. She arched into his hand, savoring every touch.

He pulled away slightly to admire her lithe form.

Before she knew what was happening, he slid his hand into the junction of her thighs. She was already slick with arousal...

"What do you want, B'Elanna? I'll do whatever you want..."

She gasped as his thumb found her most sensitive flesh and brushed against it. She spread her legs further apart as his probing fingers sought entrance to her slick, hot passage, teasing her mercilessly.

"What do you want?" he repeated softly.

She opened her eyes to stare into his.

"You..." she breathed. "I want you. Just you."

He kissed her kiss her, then moved to join with her.

She shuddered as he entered her with one slow, purposeful thrust. Heat suffused them both.

He was gentle but demanding. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, clinging to him for dear life.

"Mmmm..."

"Yes... oh, yes, Tom...!"

* * *

B'Elanna slowly came awake, feeling warm, safe, comfortable...

...and definitely not alone.

She nearly bolted upright as the memory of what had happened the night before hit her.

She was in Tom's arms. In his bed. In his quarters.

He was still sleeping peacefully, looking so blissfully serene that it warmed her heart. His hair was mussed, his fair skin suffused with a healthy glow, the rumpled sheets only partially covering his bare chest.

It had been the most incredible night of her life...

But it didn't matter.

She also felt a deepening sense of shame.

Her plan had backfired. Or maybe it had worked a little too well. B'Elanna couldn't believe that she had lost control of the situation so completely and succumbed to the temptation. Couldn't believe she had gotten so carried away, caught up in the moment...

But there was no doubt that she had. The feel of his muscled body along hers, his hard length pressed against her, was undeniable proof of that.

It was the Terallian Rhostra Juice, she told herself, but she knew that wasn't really true. She had spent the entire night in his arms and still wanted more. She couldn't get enough of him. The aphrodisiac would have worn off long before then.

She berated herself for her loss of control. What on earth had possessed her to behave like that?

B'Elanna hated being out of control. Dealing with the opposite sex had never been a problem for her. She had never doubted her own sex appeal, as most males were fascinated by her wild Klingon side.

But she had never experienced the flip side. She had never wanted anyone that much, so much that she hadn't been able to control it.

And it terrified her.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen...

B'Elanna rubbed her temples, trying not to panic as she thought about what to do next.

She would never live this down. By mid-morning, the entire ship would know. Tom would certainly be bragging about how she wanted him so much that she broke into his quarters while he was sleeping and handcuffed him to the bed just so she could have her wicked way with him...

B'Elanna shuddered in horror. She hated being the subject of any gossip. But this would be a million times worse, because it would be absolutely true. Tom wouldn't even have to exaggerate. The truth was bad enough.

She had to get out of there.

Beside her, Tom stirred. She froze, afraid that he might awaken before she had the chance to escape unnoticed.

It was too late. He was already awake.

"B'Elanna?"

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. It was too humiliating.

"B'Elanna..."

Something in the way he said her name made her want to look.

She slowly lifted her head, bracing herself for the gloating triumph she was sure to see in his eyes.

But there was none.

The expression on his face gave her pause. There was such unguarded tenderness in his eyes as he gazed at her.

At that moment, she knew. There would be no gossip, no rumors, no bragging about conquests. Tom wouldn't say a thing to anyone.

He gave her a lopsided smile that set her heart to racing. "Hey."

"Hey." She brushed the hair off his face affectionately, then wrapped her arms around him hesitantly.

"Do you usually get up this early?" he asked with a yawn.

"I don't think it's that early..." she started to say but then realized she didn't know what time it was...

"Computer, what time is it?" Tom asked.

No response. He frowned. "That's strange."

"I turned off your voice command for this room last night," she reminded him.

"Oh. Right." He studied her carefully for a long moment, and she grew uncomfortable under his assessing stare.

She turned away, briskly ordering the computer to restore his voice command for his quarters.

"You were just going to leave me here handcuffed to the bed, weren't you." His tone was carefully neutral, but she could sense the hurt underneath.

She didn't answer for a moment. She felt overwhelmed with guilt.

"B'Elanna?"

"Yes, I was just going to leave you there," she finally admitted.

"But why? What did I do to you?"

He seemed genuinely bewildered, and that made it even worse.

She sighed. "You didn't do anything to me. It was Harry."

Now he looked really confused.

"You pressured him into going out with you and the Delaney sisters," she clarified.

"I thought it would be good for Harry," he said, still mystified. "He's been so depressed about never seeing his girlfriend again."

"And going out with Jenny Delaney is supposed to help?"

"He has to start dating again sometime. We're stuck out here for the next 70 years, remember?"

"It's too soon. He's still vulnerable right now, and he could get really hurt."

"I would never do anything to hurt Harry," he protested. "Harry's my best friend. I only want what's best for him."

"You mean for you."

He shook his head. "No. If he really didn't want to, I would have let it go."

She snorted in disbelief.

"I mean it. You know Harry. There's no way I could ever make him do something he really didn't want to do. How do you know he didn't want to go? Sometimes he just wants me to talk him into it."

That gave her pause. She'd been so caught up in feeling protective of Harry, she hadn't stopped to think about what Harry might want. And she had to admit that Harry truly seemed to value Tom's friendship and believe that Tom was looking out for his best interests.

His attempt to cheer Harry up had been misguided, maybe, but not malicious.

B'Elanna suddenly realized she had made a terrible mistake. She'd been so caught up in her own self-righteousness that it had affected her ability to think clearly. It wasn't the first time that her impulsivity had cost her.

Tom didn't deserve to be treated that way. No one did.

She was coming to realize that he was not the self-absorbed bad boy he pretended to be. He was actually a sensitive, caring man who tried to protect himself by hiding behind jokes and bravado.

She understood it all too well. Only she hid behind hostility and her Klingon bad temper.

But she liked him when he was being genuine. Really liked him. And it scared her.

She had always been attracted to him, but it had been easy to fight the attraction when she thought him an arrogant pig.

But he wasn't really like that, and she didn't want to fight her feelings anymore.

She hoped that he could forgive her for her impetuousness. She couldn't bear to think that she had destroyed whatever fragile understanding had blossomed between them.

He was studying her closely. "You really care about Harry, don't you."

She was surprised that he would even ask that. "Of course I care about Harry. He's one of my best friends."

It was an odd friendship. Harry was the epitome of Starfleet excellence, and she hadn't even made it through the Academy. On the surface it seemed like she was the antithesis of everything Harry was.

But they had quickly discovered that they weren't really all that different, and their ordeal together on the Caretaker's Array had forever cemented the bond between them. She adored Harry and thought of him like a younger brother. She always felt the need to look out for him.

Tom felt disconcerted. He hadn't realized just how deep her feelings for Harry were.

"Are you angry that I tried to set Harry up… because you wanted him for yourself?" he asked, almost afraid to hear her answer.

"What? No!" She couldn't believe that had even occurred to him. Her and Harry? That was absurd.

His relief was palpable.

"Good. I don't like to share. Even if he is my best friend," he told her.

That made her smile.

As he bent down to kiss her, all thoughts of leaving fled her.

They made love again, sweetly and leisurely but no less intensely.

Afterward, he sighed contentedly, snuggling her in closer. He was feeling incredibly happy. He'd always thought that B'Elanna was out of his league, which was why he'd never actively pursued her. Even when they had been in the Maquis together he had found her captivating, but she had always been standoffish with him. He'd had to settle for admiring her from a distance.

If he'd known what it would be like being with B'Elanna, he would have gone after her a long time ago. He hoped it would last. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content.

She settled comfortably into his warm embrace, much reassured. She felt loved and cherished, and that was rare. She had often felt desirable, but this was so much more than physical. This was special, meaningful. His tender concern for her touched her emotionally and resonated deep within her soul.

"I should get back to my own quarters soon," she mused, yawning.

"Stay for a while. Please?" He kissed her again softly.

B'Elanna sighed. He really *_was_* persuasive. Though to be honest she really didn't need much convincing. The truth was that she didn't want to leave. Ever.

"Okay. Since you asked so nicely."

He smiled. "Are there any more lessons you want to teach me?" he asked.

"I can think of a few..." she said coyly.

Tom chuckled softly. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

It was lunchtime, and the Mess Hall was crowded as usual. B'Elanna sat down at Harry's table, humming softly to herself.

"Hey, Starfleet."

"Hey, Maquis."

She was in a sunny mood, he noted with a smile. Harry had never seen her quite so happy before.

"So what's new with you, Harry?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not much. Except..." He lowered his voice and she leaned in closer to hear him. "Tom's been acting strangely today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You know how he's been on my case all week about double-dating with the Delaney sisters?"

She nodded.

"He hasn't brought it up all morning." Harry shook his head as he put down his fork. "I don't get it. He wouldn't let up before."

B'Elanna gave him a feline smile. "Maybe he finally realized they're not your type... or his."

Harry pondered that, wearing a puzzled look.

Moments later, Tom sat down at their table. B'Elanna's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, B'Elanna."

"Hey, Tom."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Tom was in a great mood too. He was whistling a happy little tune and grinning from ear to ear.

"We were just talking about you..." Harry kidded.

"Oh, really?"

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged meaningful glances.

_Hmmm... What is *__**that**__* supposed to mean?_ Harry thought to himself.

All throughout lunch, Tom was so attentive with B'Elanna, Harry would have found it amusing if he hadn't been so confused. He couldn't figure out what was going on with them. Usually they would be going at it by now, bickering like schoolchildren over something stupid and trivial.

But not today.

Right now, they were being... almost playful with each other.

_What on earth is going on?_

If he didn't know better, he'd swear they were...

He was temporarily distracted from his speculations as Sue Nicoletti came over to their table to talk about forming a musical quartet on Voyager. She played the oboe and had heard that he played the clarinet. Music was one of Harry's great passions, something that he and Sue had in common. They could talk about it for hours. Both were enthusiastic about continuing their musical studies and sharing their love of music with others.

By the time they had finished discussing recruitment of other possible members for the quartet and setting up practice times, lunch was just about over.

"See you later, Harry," Sue called out over her shoulder.

"Bye, Sue."

Harry finished the last of his leola root stew and looked over to his lunch companions.

Tom and B'Elanna were deep in conversation, so involved that they had apparently forgotten that he was sitting at their table.

Harry stared at his two best friends for a long moment, and suddenly it all became clear to him. Why they were both in such good moods. Why they weren't arguing with each other. Why Tom hadn't asked him to double-date with the Delaney sisters again...

He suddenly had the temptation to test his little theory. "Hey Tom..."

"Yeah?"

Tom sounded more than a little distracted. _Here goes..._ Harry thought with an evil grin. Time to drop the bomb.

"I thought about what you said yesterday and..." He paused for dramatic effect. "I decided that you were right. We *_should_* go out with the Delaney sisters! How 'bout tonight?"

Tom turned to gape at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I said, we should double-date with the Delaney sisters. Tonight."

It took all of Harry's willpower not to burst out laughing at Tom's stupefied expression.

"Are you serious?" he finally managed to get out.

Harry tried his best to look innocent. "Of course."

B'Elanna hid a smile, catching on to Harry's game.

"Well..." Tom shook his head slowly. "I don't think it's such a good idea anymore, Harry."

Harry pretended to look wounded. "What do you mean? The Delaney sisters are perfect. They're beautiful, intelligent, funny... You've been going on and on about that for days. And you know, you're right. Let's invite them out to dinner tonight."

Tom squirmed uncomfortably. He was starting to look a little trapped. "Umm... That's not going to work. I'm kind of busy tonight, Harry."

"Busy? With what?"

"I'm just... busy."

Harry dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure you can re-schedule whatever it is you had planned. After all, what could possibly be more important than going out with the Delaney sisters?"

"Yeah, Tom, what could possibly be more important than going out with the Delaney sisters?" B'Elanna echoed, trying not to smirk and mostly failing.

He shot her a dirty look.

"Sorry, Harry. I already have plans for tonight, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Then how's tomorrow night?" Harry suggested cheerfully.

Tom frowned. "No, I don't think so."

"What's with you today, Tom? You've been trying to convince me all week that we should double-date with the Delaney sisters, but now..." He stopped, as though suddenly realizing something. "Oh.... I see how it is..."

"You do?" Tom looked even more nervous.

"I should have thought of it myself. It's a brilliant strategy."

"It is?"

"You're a genius!"

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you sly dog. Playing hard-to-get. It's perfect. Definitely the way to go."

B'Elanna coughed loudly to hide her laugh. Tom had such an aggravated expression on his face.

"Harry. I'm not playing hard-to-get. I just changed my mind, that's all. I don't want to go out with the Delaney sisters anymore."

"Why not?" Harry persisted.

"I just don't."

"I don't believe you. There must be a reason. Why the sudden change of heart? It doesn't make any sense," Harry said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" B'Elanna couldn't resist asking.

"Unless Tom wasn't really interested in the Delaney sisters to begin with." Harry began nodding his head vigorously as he continued to speculate wildly. "That's it, isn't it, Tom. You were just using them to make someone else jealous... the someone you're *_really_* interested in."

"Maybe," Tom said evasively. "Maybe not."

"Don't play innocent with me. I know I'm right – you must have a hot date tonight. So who is she? Come on, Tom. You can tell me. I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You *_are_* my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you *_everything_*."

Harry laughed, then stood up to leave. "Have a good time tonight, you two."

As he walked away, Tom suddenly realized he'd been had. B'Elanna couldn't quite contain her laughter at his astonished expression.

He shook his head. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"I can't believe you fell for it either," she giggled.

They smiled at each other.

"Well, Harry was right about one thing... we *_are_* going to have a good time tonight."

B'Elanna gave him a sultry look. "I can hardly wait."

The End!


End file.
